Somniloquy
by garekinclong
Summary: Berbicara dengan orang yang ternyata menyukaimu, dalam keadaan tertidur. Bukankah itu menarik? /Riren. AU!Modern. DLDR. Dedicated for APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01!


"Levi. Aku minta tolong."

Pemuda berkharisma dan terkenal dengan titel 'impresif', tengah berjalan menuju kelas. Kegiatan klubnya, sepakbola, telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ia selalu menaruh tasnya di dalam kelas.

Tapi kali ini, sepertinya ia akan terlambat pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**S**o**m**n**i**l**o**q**u**y

**[Somniloquy–**berbicara saat tidur/mengigau**]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) **Hajime Isayama

**This fic (c) **garekinclong

**Note/Warning: **AU. Riren. Typo. Dsb.

**Dedicated for APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 !**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi.

Bahkan namanya sudah terkenal di kalangan manapun. Muda sampai tua. Siswa taman kanak-kanak sampai pengangguran. Entah sihir macam apa yang menyertainya ketika melewati orang-orang.

Duduk di kelas 3 dan masih aktif di klub sepakbola. Striker.

Dan kini sedang menerima permintaan tolong dari gurunya. Kalau saja jabatannya bukan wali kelas dan tak mengancam 'kukosongi-nilai-raportmu-kalau-menolak', ia pasti emoh.

Tolong ya, masa depannya masih cerah.

Tapi sial. Sepertinya memang akan pulang telat.

Diserahi 50 lembar untuk dikerjakan secara individu! Wali kelas mana yang kejamnya melewati wali kelas Levi?

Lain kali, jika Levi bisa, ia pasti akan melempar Shadis-_sensei_ dalam kobaran api. Tak peduli masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Sayang sekali, Levi masih memiliki tata krama untuk tidak kurang ajar dengan perbuatan hina seperti itu.

Dengan menggerutu, Levi membawa tumpukan kertas tersebut menuju kelas.

Dan pandangan pertama melayang pada seonggok manusia yang entah sedang melakukan apa di salah satu bangku di dalam kelasnya. Setelah diamati baik-baik,

Orang tidur.

Levi mengambil bangkunya sebagai tempat pengerjaan tugas. Pulpennya tengah diambil. Ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas dadakan ini dengan secepat mungkin. Perkara gampang, kok. Hanya masalah jumlah saja.

Lembar pertama siap diselesaikan.

"Jangan,"

Pergerakan _ace_ klub sepakbola ini terhenti. Mendengar suara igauan dari seseorang, yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi menelungkup.

Awalnya Levi hanya acuh tak acuh. Siapa yang ingin mengganggu orang tidur? Bisa-bisa Levi diadukan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang Levi takutkan. Orangtua gampang luluh jika dihadapi dengan kata-kata manis dan menyentuh.

Ya. Meski begitu, Levi bukan kriteria pria dengan bermulut manis tapi busuk didalam. Ia akan mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya dengan alasan yang konkrit dan masuk akal. Beserta bahasanya yang tak lulus sensor.

Jadi, kemungkinan besar, orangtua yang sedang berhadapan dengan Levi hanya akan terdiam merenung dan memikirkan belasan kali kata yang akan digunakan untuk menimpal. Sayang saja, hal tersebut bersinonim dengan kata 'mati kutu' bagi Levi.

Bukannya orang yang sedang tidur itu yang terganggu, melainkan Levi. Tidak dengkuran, hanya gumaman-gumaman aneh disertai suara kursi berdecit.

Polusi suara bray.

"...aku tidak suka,"

Lagi.

Sekilas ujung manik obsidian melirik kesal. Tangannya kembali bekerja meski terdiam sesaat. Ya, terhenti setiap lima menit sekali. Wajar jika _mood_ semakin buruk.

"...menjauhlah,"

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas,

Jadi dari tadi si bocah sialan yang ada di sana, tengah berusaha mengusirnya?

'_Heh, siapa juga yang mau ngerjain tugas dadakan dimari? Ya mending langsung cabut ke rumah terus ndelosor di kasur dan ngorok_.'

Sempat _ngedumel_ _bete_, tapi suara hatinya yang lain terus menyerukan 'Levi, selesaikan jika kau ingin pulang segera'. Suara hati yang lain ikut menimpali, 'atau kau ingin terus mendengarkan igauan _ndeso_ bocah di sana'.

Masih empat puluh lima lembar. Selesai lima lembar.

Decakkan menyertai guratan gesit pulpen. Levi terus fokus. Dan igauan itu terus berlanjut.

"...berhentilah mengganggu,"

_Fokus_.

"..aku disini,"

_Fokus_.

"..selalu memandangmu,"

_Fokush._

"_Notice me._"

_Perjalanan ini, trasa sangat menyedihkan—sayangnya hilang sudah kesabaranku, kawan._**[1]**

Dan turut berduka cita atas patahnya pulpen yang tak memiliki secuilpun dosa, menjadi dua bagian.

Telapak kaki lebar ditapakkan pada ubin lantai dan melangkah satu persatu melewati bangku-bangku. Jarak antara mereka semakin tereliminasi.

Kini Levi telah berada di depan bangkunya. Di bangku si bocah idiot tak kenal tempat untuk beristirahat itu.

"_Teme_. Bangun." Suara bariton itu kian memberat.

Tapi yang diajak bicara masih _adem ayem_.

"Hoi, kutukupret." Satu tendangan pada kaki meja hingga menimbulkan suara dan berpindah posisi sekitar beberapa inchi.

"...ukh.."

Hanya direspon rintihan.

Kepalan tangan Levi sudah gatal untuk mencium pipi si kerbau ini. Beruntunglah pipi si kerbau masih terselamatkan karena suatu ide melintas di otak encer Levi.

'_Bagaimana jika kau bermain-main sedikit dengannya? Mumpung dia lagi tidur?_'

Manik obsidiannya menatap panjang surai cokelat tersebut, panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teringat akan program acara yang sedang _trending topic_, dimana sang _hypnotherapist_ bersugesti kepada _client_nya supaya tertidur namun alam sadarnya masih terjaga. Setelahnya, sang _hypnotherapist_ bertanya hal-hal yang menjadi beban di pikiran _client_.**[2]**

Bedanya sekarang, Levi tengah mengajukan pertanyaan yang menjadi (tak begitu) beban di pikirannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Termotivasi oleh program acara tadi, Levi mulai menanyakan sesuatu. Sembari berdiri sedikit membungkuk dengan jarak kepala dengan kepala tak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter.

Levi enggan duduk. Ia ingin bermain-main sejenak.

"...nh... Eren."

Levi tersenyum menyeringai. A-ha-ha, mainan baru rupanya.

Tangannya bersedekap, "Kelas?"

"...1..A.."

Huh, _kouhai_? Nyasar di kelas yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi? Jadi dia salah alamat karena terlalu mengantuk?

Yang manapun bukan urusan bagi Levi.

"Warna celana dalam?"

"...m..erah..."

Ingat, Levi bukan kolektor celana dalam pria (ya karena dia pria, pasti punya celana dalam untuk dipakai, bukannya untuk dikoleksi). Hanya karena pertanyaan menjurus pribadi bukan berarti ia peduli.

Sekedar iseng. Garis bawahi itu.

"Terakhir kali ke toilet?"

"... barusan..."

Hoo jadi si bocah geblek yang namanya... siapa tadi? Eren? Merupakan spesies yang berbeda.

Orang, kalau sudah cuci muka, pasti tak mengantuk. Ceria kembali. Nah, berbanding terbalik dengan Eren. Yang malah makin mabok.

Levi menemukan ras manusia baru yang abnormal selain temannya yang jenius tetapi berperilakuan layaknya gembel kehilangan akal sehat dan berkacamata itu. Hanji Zoe.

Ras _mabokoid_. Ciri-ciri; berperilaku lebih aneh pada hal-hal yang umum. Dirintis oleh Prof. Levi, BLS. (Belum lulus SMA).

"Ranking ke-berapa di ujian kemarin?"

"...lima..."

Sama saja seperti Hanji. Jenius-jenius tetapi _mbeler_. Entahlah, Levi tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka.

Hm. Coba tanyakan soal...

"Wanita cantik atau alim?"

"...tidak dua-duanya..."

**Hah?**

Sudah _kebo, mbeler, geblek, _buta wanita, lagi! Ciri-ciri ras _mabokoid_ ter-_update_.

Jadi, atas dasar apa si bocah ini untuk tidak memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan? Oh, atau pilihannya kurang banyak?

"Kenapa?"

"...tidak sesuai... kriteria..."

Lelaki pemilih. '_Sama sepertiku, huh._' Levi mendengus pelan. '_Menarik_.'

"Lalu, kriteriamu?"

Bibir ranum Eren belum bergerak. Keheningan sempat terjadi. Alis tipis Levi naik sebelah.

"... yang... memukau..."

Ciri-ciri ras _mabokoid_ _update _kembali; memiliki kriteria pasangan hidup yang langka.

Levi hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Bocah ini lucu, terlalu konyol.

Dan Levi semakin tertarik untuk terus bertanya.

"Seperti?"

"Uh... ai..."

Jawaban tersebut menimbulkan pertanyaan. Tidak jelas, layaknya gumaman tanpa kata.

Levi perlu mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Siapa?"

Dan dua detik kemudian, badannya membeku. Hanya karena jawaban simpel.

"...Li ..vai .._sen ...pai_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan kanan kekar Levi memegang erat pulpen baru, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda dengan jeda yang lama sekali.

Lima menit setelah berdiri mendengar jawaban tersebut, kakinya seolah dengan otomatis berjalan ke bangkunya. Kembali.

Dan pikirannya dipenuhi rasa keheranan.

'_Wajar saja jika seorang _kouhai_ kagum padaku_,' Kedua alisnya menukik bersamaan. '_tapi—kriteria? Kriteria pacar?_'

Aksinya berhenti di lembar yang ke-15.

'_Seorang biseksual?_'

Kepalanya menoleh. Memperhatikan kembali si bocah yang masih asyik dengan mimpinya.

Levi menahan nafas.

"...aku ingin bermain-main lagi denganmu, bocah."

Tubuhnya refleks tegap dan sedikit demi sedikit tumpukan lembar yang telah terselesaikan semakin bertambah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima puluh lembar terselesaikan dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Bukan heran lagi, jika yang mengerjakannya adalah Levi.

Helaan nafas dilantunkan. _Owari da_.

Dan selama satu jam, Eren masih saja menutup kelopak matanya dan dengkuran kecil keluar lewat mulutnya. Disertai gumaman kurang jelas, seperti biasanya.

Menyeringai licik. Levi jarang melakukannya—dan hanya untuk hal-hal yang dianggapnya dapat mengusir kebosanan.

Tangan kirinya menarik kursi di depan bangku Eren, dan membuatnya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, menghadap Eren.

Levi menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kursi itu.

"Eren," Karena unsur ketidaktahuan atas marga Eren, jadi Levi santai saja memanggil nama kecil si bocah kebo. "Mengapa harus Levi?"

Ia bahkan tak pernah menyebutkan namanya sama sekali untuk beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Terakhir kali, ketika dirinya dipanggil manajer klub sepakbola untuk menyebutkan namanya—guna mendata peserta pertandingan.

"...dia ...keren..."

Pemilik tinggi seratus enam puluh senti ini memiliki intuisi bahwa si _brunette_ masih akan melanjutkan jawabannya.

"...tampan... tangguh..."

Ujung bibirnya tertarik. Pujian tersebut tidak membuatnya besar kepala, hanya karena... yah, lucu!

Lucu saja mendengar dari seseorang yang menyukaimu. Menjadikanmu kriteria pasangan hidup.

Lucu. Benar-benar lucu.

"... dan.. uhh... memikat hati..."

Levi tidak pernah, dan sama sekali tidak berniat, tebar pesona kepada kaum hawa maupun kaum adam. Auranya terpancar begitu saja. Dan, masalah memikat hati, siapa yang tahu? Levi bahkan baru tahu jika ada anak adam yang terang-terangan mengakui terpikat oleh—nya.

Hm, apanya?

"Apa yang membuatmu terpikat?"

Jemari panjang milik Eren sedikit tergerak, kepalanya berubah posisi. Semula menelungkup, menjadi menoleh ke arah samping. Telinganya bersandar pada lengan kiri.

Bulu matanya terlihat lentik dengan wajah rupawan.

"...tatapan...nya..."

Sungguh. Kapan Levi melempar tatapan? Kalau sekilas, mungkin sering sekali. Namun untuk intens—tidak pernah. Oh pernah, saat ia dan pelatih klub berdebat.

Lagipula warna matanya juga biasa-biasa saja. Hitam. Kelam. Sipit. Tak termasuk daya tarik, menurutnya.

Memang, pandangan orang berbeda-beda. Dari sudut pandang Eren saja sudah membuatnya berpikir berulang kali.

"Apa yang menarik dari tatapannya? Bukankah—" Levi mengingat komentar gadis-gadis yang tanpa sengaja masuk melalui kuping kanan, "—dingin?"

"...hmn... tapi... entah mengapa... aku suka... tatapannya..."

Ciri-ciri ras _mabokoid_ _update_; tertarik dengan hal-hal diluar nalar.

"Hah, bodoh." Levi masih menahan senyum. "Lalu, sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik padanya?"

"...sejak ...pertama kali... aku masuk..."

Apa iya di hari pertama anak kelas satu masuk, dirinya berada di sekolah? Rasa-rasanya tidak. Ia absen satu hari karena masih di luar kota.

Terkecuali bocah ini telat.

Ya, itu kemungkinan besar. Mengingat sifatnya yang _geblek_.

'_Pft, aku bahkan tak ingat pernah menaruh pandangan mata padamu atau tidak._'

Tawa batinnya dikesampingkan. _Next question_.

"Bagaimana jika Levi sudah memiliki pujaan hati?"

Ya, bukannya bermaksud berbohong atau bagaimana, ini seperti pertanyaan psikologis yang diluncurkan oleh salah seorang _magician_ dari negara Pancasila, dalam acara yang diambil dari dua warna netral.**[3]**

Perbedaannya terletak pada kondisi. Yang ditanyai sedang _bobo_.

"... pasti... aku... cemburu..."

Jawaban umum para insan yang tengah dimabuk kasmaran. Levi sebelumnya sedikit meragukan yang didepannya ini beneran manusia atau bukan. Tapi mendengar jawaban kelewat umum tersebut, pandangannya sedikit berubah.

Beneran manusia.

Heh. Mari test kepolosannya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kaulakukan pada... uh, Levi?"

Kalau ditanya kira-kira ada atau tdiak, pasti ada. Tapi dengar dulu jawabannya.

Menarik atau tidak.

"...aku i... ngin... membuat.. nya... mem.. perhatikan... ku..."

Oh? Jawaban langka lagi.

'_Idiot. Kau bahkan sudah kuperhatikan, lebih dari perhatianku terhadap kebersihan._'

"Bagaimana kalau ia tak memperhatikanmu sama sekali, bahkan jika kau sudah bersusah payah menarik perhatiannya?"

"...aku... terus... berusaha..."

Bersamaan dengan kepalan tangan dan kedua alis menajam di wajah si _brunette_.

Tahan tawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jika ia menolakmu, bahkan jijik sekali—karena kau satu jenis dengannya, bagaimana?"

Levi tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi. Selama hal itu menarik, _no worry_.

"...tetap... berusaha..."

_Akiramenai_? Sifat yang baik.

Huh, tunggu. Jadi—dia calon-calon _stalker _berisik? Yang setiap waktu, membuntutinya kemanapun?

Jika memang iya, Levi tak keberatan.

Ia menerima Eren menjadi _stalker_ dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan untuk memasuki zona yang lebih dari stalker saja boleh, kok.

"Jika saja," Levi berdeham. "Dia mempermainkanmu, bagaimana?"

'_Ya. Seperti sekarang_.' Batinnya melanjutkan.

"... tak apa-apa..."

_Which means; rapopo._

Eren ini, benar-benar _kepincut_ dengan Levi, ya? Seorang masokis? Dipermainkanpun tetap menerima?

Ciri-ciri ras _mabokoid _terbaru; masokis.

Test lagi, Levi. Sejauh mana kepolosan Eren. Dan sifat 'tak pantang menyerah'nya, serta 'masokis'.

"Bahkan jika... berhubungan intim?"

Eren terdengar menelan ludah, "...apapun..." Jeda sejenak, "...tak apa-apa..."

_Double rapopo._

Levi pias.

Suara detik jam menyita perhatian Levi sejenak, membuatnya berpaling dan menyadari bahwa senja akan berganti menjadi malam. Pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit.

Saatnya untuk pertanyaan terakhir.

"Apa yang kauharapkan darinya?"

Apapun itu, akan Levi kabulkan. Balasan karena sampai sejauh ini, mampu membuat perhatiannya teralih. Hanya karena bocah ingusan. Adik kelas yang belum tahu semuanya.

Apapun.

"...uhm... hanya..." Sang lelaki _ebony _menunggu kelengkapan jawaban, "...perhatian..."

...hanya itu, saja?

Haha. Bahkan sudah terkabulkan sebelum Levi ingin mengabulkannya.

"Yakin, hanya itu?"

Bersikeras dengan berharap akan jawaban yang lain. Yang lebih menggoda, yang lebih menarik.

Yang lebih membuat perhatiannya teralih.

"... ya..."

Kali ini, Levi tak dapat menahan tawa. Hanya tawa kecil—terdengar meremehkan, tapi tidak seperti itu.

"Nah," Bisik Levi dengan suara rendah. Memajukan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Karena kautelah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Akan kuberikan hadiah istimewa."

—_cup_.

Pendaratan kecupan di bibir Eren sukses. Respon lenguhan, dari Eren. Salahkan mengapa Eren memperlihatkan bibirnya yang menggoda, meski dalam keadaan tak sadar sekalipun.

Levi membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu."

Mengemas barang-barang dan berjalan pulang, meninggalkan kelas.

Meninggalkan Eren; yang masih tenggelam di dalam mimpi indahnya.

Esoknya, pipi Eren kelewat merah ketika hendak memasuki pintu masuk sekolah, namanya dipanggil oleh sang pujaan hati—yang berada di lantai tiga, sedang mengamati di mulut jendela ruang kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Eren."

* * *

**a/n: **

**[1] **Parodi lagu Ebiet D. Age – Berita Kepada Kawan

**[2] **Ya kayak acaranya Uya Kuya gitu loh. Gak tau istilah buat orang yang ngehipnotis orang itu apa, tapi katanya orang yang jago hipnotis itu sebutannya hypnoteraphis. Gatau juga ding. Mohon koreksinya.

**[3] **Deddy Corbuzier. Hitam Putih.

Saya ngetiknya sambil menderita penyakit pusying gatau deh kenapa.

Mohon maaf, tadinya pen buat ahn-ahn pastapi gabisa jadi cuma segini. Maaf kalau kurang puas. Dan wordsnya juga cuma dua reboan pas. Hikz.

Soal ras mabokoid itu emang asli karangan gue ya jadi maaf kalo ga nemu di buku buku sejarah.

Terinspirasi dari acara hipnotis yang lagi hot di tipi-tipi. Judulnya juga cuma buat pajangan doang lah hahaha walau sedikit nyambung. Sedikit.

Terima kasih udah baca. Biasanya saya bakal nulis a/n lebih panjang dari ini. Oke gak penting maaf.

[Link challenge: notes / aphin / aphin123-rivaereerumin-fanfic-challenge-01 / 258074214341799]

* * *

**Omake**

"HAH!"

Terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, sang _brunette_ terkejut karena mendapati dirinya masih berada di ruang kelas.

Melihat keadaan, barulah ia sadar jika ia sedang tak berada di kelasnya.

"E-EEH! I-Ini, 'kan, kelasnya... L-Levi-senpai!?"

_Telat lo._

"Gaah, aku benar-benar tidak sadar jika masuk ke sini... Kukira ini kelasku—" _Tahunya mabok_. "Iya, ya, apa saking sukanya sama Levi-_senpai_, secara tidak sadar aku sampai ke sini?"

Menggeleng tidak percaya. Dan terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Eren melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima lewat dua puluh lima menit. Semoga gerbang sekolah belum dikunci penjaga sekolah.

Dan setelah berlari keteteran membawa tasnya dengan pakaian sedikit berantakan, Eren berlari menuju gerbang.

Sedikit teringat akan mimpinya tadi.

'_Uh... Kenapa tadi aku mimpi seperti diinterogasi Levi-_senpai_, ya? Terus..._'

Sambil berlari, menyentuh bibirnya.

'_...dicium Levi-_senpai_..._'

Adegan selanjutnya adalah Eren berhasil menerjang gerbang sekolah dan pipinya sudah semerah udang yang terlalu lama direbus, karena selama perjalanan ia selalu memikirkannya.

Kapan Levi akan memberitahukan padanya jika—mimpinya benar-benar terjadi?

_Mungkin setelah ini._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
